If I Never Met You
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Oneshot Clerith Song fic.. I own nothing. Please read and review. Aerith ask's Cloud what he would do without her and he just smiles and tells her why.


CLERITH!... Yeah I'm procrastinating... Shhh :)... Enjoy please! :)

No tricks just late treats! I own nothing! Read and review please :)

* * *

_**Last night, outta the blue  
Driftin' off to the evening news  
She said "Honey, what would you do  
If you'd never met me"  
I just laughed, said "I don't know,  
But I could take a couple guesses though"  
And then tried to dig real deep,  
Said, "Darling honestly...**_

It was a warm summer evening. The smell of flowers and the lingering smell of burning metal clung to the air. The young couple sat on the couch watching the news. The curtains gently caressed over the lovers as they lay. Cloud tucked Aerith under his arm and she practically melted into him. A question was burning in her mind. It wasn't bad but she wanted to know the answer.

"Hey.. Cloud?"

"Yeah, Aer?" he asked.

"What if... what if you never met me?" she asked and looked up at him. He looked down at her and thought for a moment.

"I'd probably go fishing more with Cid and Leon at sea...Eat a hellva lot more drive through chicken... Probably golf some with Scrooge... Probably still have that old gummi ship," he though a bit more and held her tight.

"And?"

"Probably never even ask what yoga is. Watch Blitz Ball with Leon more often... But if I was single man.. I'd be on the loose looking for a woman like you." She smiled and kissed him. He smiled at the attention and pull her into his lap.

_**I'd do a lot more offshore fishin'  
I'd probably eat more drive-thru chicken  
Take a few strokes off my golf game  
If I'd have never known your name  
I'd still be driving that old green 'Nova  
I probably never would have heard of yoga  
Be a better football fan  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you.**_

She looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"I wouldn't trade the moments I've spent with you for all the worlds," Her eye twinkled and he chuckled as she rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've heard all the lines sweetheart," she whispered and he laughed.

"Really! I'm lucky i have you! If I didn't I'd have a pool table... probably play poker till dawn and loose all my cash on beer.. Have a dirtbike maybe... have two pillows on the bed at most.. Hide my money in a coffee can.", he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed room.

"Just think, me looking for a girl just like you... I'm so glad I met you.. I'd be a plain mess.", he nudged the door open with his foot and then shut after he walked through it.

_**I could tell that got her attention  
So I said, "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention,  
I wouldn't trade a single day  
For a hundred years the other way."  
She just smiled and rolled her eyes,  
Cause she's heard all of my lines  
I said, "C'mon on girl, seriously  
If I hadn't been so lucky**_

I'd be shootin' pool in my bachelor pad  
Playing bass in my cover band  
Restocking up cold Bud Light  
Play poker every Tuesday night, yeah  
I'd have a dirt bike in the shed  
And not one throw pillow on the bed  
I'd keep my cash in a coffee can  
But if I was a single man  
Alone and out there on the loose  
Well I'd be looking for a woman like you.

He kissed her and laid her on the bed. He crawled over her and pressed his forehead to hers. His voice dropped to a hushed whisper.

"I get sick fishing.. And I love your fried chicken. I stink at golf," he kissed her lips," the sound of your name alone sends my heart into the sky," another kiss and a grin, "I miss that old ship... But I love watching you do yoga and if you would. Do me the honor..", his hand dug around in the pillows until he found a small box. He pulled his forehead back and held the box out in front of her.

"Will you marry me?" He asked. Tears brimmed her eyes and she clasped her hands over her mouth.

_**She knows what a mess I'd be if I didn't have her here  
But to be sure, I whispered in her ear  
"You know I get sick deep-sea fishin'  
And you make the best fried chicken  
I got a hopeless golf game  
I love the sound of your name  
I might miss that old green 'Nova  
But I love watchin' you do yoga  
I'd take a gold band on my hand  
Over being a single man  
Cause honestly I don't know what I'd do  
If I'd never met a woman like you**_

"Oh yes Cloud! Yes!" She hugged him and he slipped the ring on her finger. The diamond had a pinkish glow to it.

"I love you" he whispered and kissed her gently, craddling her head and smiling.

* * *

First song fic! Sooo how did I dooo? Review please! Thank ya!

I dont own the song nor the characters :(... PEACE! LOVES! HUGS!

Slenderman... :) im done *Blows kisses*


End file.
